Shipwrecked
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Indiana Jones and Irina Spalko are stuck on an island together after a little mishap. What happens?
1. Part 1

Part 1

"Great! We're stuck here!" Indy cried.

"Well it's not my fault if you can't steer a boat properly!" Irina yelled at him.

"You were distracting me with your constant whining!" Indy yelled.

"If by whining you mean me yelling at you to 'watch the rocks right in front of us' then I think I was trying to help the situation while you were busy making it worse you complete pratt!" She yelled.

"Oh I'm the pratt am I? If you hadn't have kept yelling at me and just let me handle the situation then we wouldn't be sat here on a deserted island with hardly any chance of rescue!" He yelled.

"I hate you so much!" She yelled.

"Oh and you think I don't hate you!? You threatened to kill me not to mention kidnapped my son and I!" He yelled.

"I was following orders! If I didn't do it they would have killed me!" She yelled.

"Well maybe they should have! The world is much better off without you anyway!" He yelled. Then he realised the harshness of his words and looked into her eyes. She was looking down with a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She looked hurt and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Irina I-" He started to say. She held her hands up signalling him to back off, shook her head and then walked off. He felt so guilty. He hadn't thought about how much his words might have affected her because she seemed emotionless. The only emotion she ever expressed was anger, never sadness or happiness. She seemed... lost. He sat down on the beach and looked into the sea.

He, Marion and Mutt hadn't spoken for over three months now. They had broken off their marriage when Marion cheated on him with the head chef at Arnie's diner. He knew it was probably a moment of her weakness but he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He didn't love her anymore, even before she commited adultery. Mutt had gone off to college to study and he hadn't heard from him since. He was sure that he would write at some point. He was probably busy with school.

He had been at the docks when he met Irina Spalko again. He had thought that she was dead but apparently not. They had gotten into a fight when Irina thought he was going to hit her. She had pushed him into a boat and he had grabbed her on his way down, pulling her in too. The boat didn't have any ores and the rope had been left untied so they drifted out to sea with Indy steering with his arms. They had landed on the island after the boat had crashed into a rock.

He waited on the beach for about an hour and when Irina didn't return he decided to go and look for her. He trekked across the beach, following the footsteps she had left in the sand. They led him to a clearing in the jungle where Irina sat on a log, looking down at her feet. She looked up at him.

"Please go away" She uttered, her voice cracking as if she had been crying.

"Irina-" Indy started.

"Look, I've heard it all before. I've heard it all my life. I know the world is much better off without me so you don't need to tell me anymore thank you very much" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said.

"Fine, then I'll go" She said, about to get off. He pushed her back down onto the log.

"You're not going anywhere either, we need to talk" Indy said, sitting next to her.

"About what? How much you hate me?" Irina asked.

"No! About how sorry I am for what I said! I didn't mean it Irina! You're beautiful, talented, smart, athletic and... extremely beautiful. You're a gift to the world!" He smiled, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little. She sniffed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"There's no think about it, you just are" Indy smiled, he gently wiped the reminants of tears on her face.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Come on, don't cry" He said.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault that we ended up here. If I hadn't have pushed you into the boat we wouldn't be in this situation right now" She said.

"No don't blame yourself, it's my fault as much as yours" Indy smiled.

"I guess so" She nodded.

"Come on, we'd better get a fire going and a camp set up. We're going to be here for a while" He said. She nodded and let him help her up. Within half an hour they had built and lit a fire and placed logs around the outskirts to create a camp. It was starting to get dark and it was very cold. Indy was used to it by now, travelling around the world. He looked over at Irina. Despite the fire she was huddled up in a ball shivering uncontrollably, her teeth chattering.

"Irina, you come from Russia, isn't it cold out there?" Indy asked.

"Y-y-yes b-but I-I d-don't h-have m-much b-body fat" She stuttered.

"Come here and let me keep you warm" He said.

"I'm fine thank you" She said.

"No you're not. Come on Irina, I won't give up" He said. She looked at him and thought about it. Then she nodded.

"Okay but no funny business" She said. He laughed and held out his arms. She crawled over to him and snuggled up to him.

"Now, that's better" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're nice and warm" She murmured into his chest. He buried his nose into her hair and gently rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm.

"You're so thin" He whispered.

"That's what happens when you aren't fed very well all your life" She said, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you hungry now?" He asked.

"A little" She said. He reached over to his rucksack with her still in his arms. She grasped onto him to keep her balance, making him smile. He pulled his rucksack towards him and reached inside.

"Do you like marshmallows?" He asked, revealing a bag.

"Who doesn't like marshmallows?" Irina smiled.

"Me" He laughed.

"Oh... why do you have them then?" She asked.

"I got them free with something" He said. She laughed a little. He got a stick, put some marshmallows on the end of it and toasted them for her.

"I'm quite capable of doing that myself you know" She smiled.

"If you let go of me you'll be freezing cold so I think it's best I do it" He said.

"Thank you" She smiled as he handed them to her.

"You're very welcome" He smiled. He realized how strange it was, being curled up by a fire with someone who had previously been his enemy but he liked it. She had a new warmth to her and she had opened up to him.

"You know when you threatened to kill me? Were you actually going to do it?" She asked.

"What? No! I wouldn't kill you! I was bluffing. I knew that lovely bald man of yours wouldn't let you be killed" Indy smiled. As he mentioned Dovchenko her smile faltered and her chewing slowed.

"Hmmm..." She murmured.

"Is something wrong?" Indy asked. She shook her head.

"No not at all! Uh... tell me about your family" She smiled.

"You want to know about my family?" He asked.

"Yes, very much" She said.

"Well... what would you like to know?" He asked.

"What were your parents like?" She asked.

"Hmmm... well my mother Anna was lovely. I loved her to pieces but she died at a young age of an illness. My father was obsessed with the holy grail and his life quest was to find it. He pretty much ignored me from when I was very young. I didn't really spend much time with him apart from when he took me out for a milkshake once. That was a fun time" He smiled.

"Did it bother you? Being ignored" Irina asked.

"Not really, it did mean that I was never nagged and I was given a lot of privacy to do what I wanted. He let me have fun. As I grew up I kind of understood why he loved the holy grail so much because I loved archaeology so much. He didn't ignore me out of maliciousness or ill intent. He was a great father really" Indy smiled.

"Your parents sound lovely. I'm sorry about your mother" Irina said, putting another marshmallow into her mouth.

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago and she's in a better place now" He smiled. She nodded.

"So, did you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No, I was an only child" He smiled.

"Was that fun?" She asked.

"Great fun! I never had to worry about my things getting borrowed and never returned, I had no arguing to worry about, no sibling rivalry. Plus I had my parents to myself" He said.

"True" Irina said.

"So tell me about your family" Indy smiled.

"Well, my mother stayed at home and looked after us while my father worked at a factory. I had five brothers so it was a pretty crowded house. I remember my father used to like painting and he would do a lot of typing in his study. Sometimes I would watch him when he wasn't looking because I wasn't allowed in there. The boys were. I was really interested in painting at that time" She said with a little sadness in her eyes.

"What was it like being the only girl? I bet your mother loved you to pieces" Indy smiled, rubbing her shoulder. She looked into the distance.

"Yeah... something like that" She murmured. He saw the upset in her eyes and decided not to press the matter further.

"So, tell me about your love of art. Did you do anything with it?" He asked.

"No, I wasn't really allowed to. My mother and father asked that I be excused from all art classes because I loved it so much. I used to go to the library at lunch and look at books about art. I love looking at the pictures so much. Sometimes the librarian would be kind enough to let me borrow some scrap paper to draw on but those were the only resources I could get ahold of. My brothers all had wonderful paint sets and they didn't even use them. I was the only child who inherited that characteristic" She said. He wondered why her parents would ask that she be excused from a subject that she loved so much. He would have thought that they would ask if she could have extra classes. He decided not to say anything.

"Your father was a painter, surely he would have let you borrow some of his" Indy said.

"Not a chance. I remember the first time I asked if I could borrow some. He slapped me so hard that I still have a scar on my temple, see" She said, pulling back her hair a little. Sure enough, there was a gash on her temple. He was shocked.

"Your father hit you? But you only asked to borrow some paint. Was something bothering him?" Indy asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Maybe..." She murmured. She finished her last marshmallow and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Indy asked. She nodded.

"Mmmhmmm, do you mind if I go to sleep?" She asked.

"No not at all, I'll keep you warm" He smiled. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He emptied his rucksack and slipped it under her head so that she could use it as a pillow.

"How are you going to be comfortable?" She asked.

"I have you in my arms" He smiled. She laughed.

"Smooth" She whispered. He lay down with her and she snuggled far into his chest, placing her arm on his chest. He slowly reached up and lay his hand on top of hers, grasping it gently. He used the other hand to stroke her hair gently.

"Mmmm... that's nice" She murmured. Her eyes were closed. She looked beautiful even with her eyes shut. He gently stroked where her jugular vein was, toying with the tips of her hair. Her hand slowly moved up and down his chest making him smile. He gently leaned down and kissed the scar on her temple, stroking it gently. He couldn't believe her father had hit her. She was so beautiful and the only girl out of his children. He would have thought that he would love her and want to protect her from pain. He assured himself that he was probably angry and didn't mean to hit her. He looked down at Irina who was now fast asleep with a small smile on her face.

She was a lot sweeter than he had remembered. She had appeared so cold and emotionless back when she was on the crystal skull mission. Really, she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. There was so much more to her than he had ever imagined. So many layers. He wondered if she had ever been in love, if she had ever wanted children. He was sure that someone had been in love with her. It was impossible not to be if you knew her like he had gotten to know her.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind as he looked down at her. Had he fallen in love with her? If he had, he was sure that she would never love him. He was twice her age and she probably had plenty of men lined up and waiting for her to come back to them. He shook his head. Maybe she could love him and maybe things would progress. He fell asleep on the thought.

"Daddy... Mama... Dovchenko... don't hurt me please... no!... no!... please let me go!... Don't hurt me! Please! Don't hurt me!" Irina cried out in her sleep. Indy woke up with a start and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was only dreaming and no one was actually hurting her. He decided to shake her awake.

"Irina! It's just a dream! Shh... shh" He whispered. She woke up, tears running down her face. She looked into his eyes and then started to sob into his chest.

"I can't get away from it any longer! I have to tell someone!" She whispered.

"Get away from what? You can talk to me Irina" He whispered.

"Are you sure? Promise you won't judge me or use this information against me in any way, shape or form" She whispered, still teary. He gently wiped away some tears.

"I promise" He whispered.

"Okay... I'll tell you" She whispered, looking into his eyes with complete trust.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Okay, I'll tell you..." Irina said, looking into his eyes.

"Please do, I won't interrupt you" He smiled, wrapping his arms back around her to keep her warm again. She lay back down in her original position on his chest.

"My parents hated me from the moment I was born. They didn't want a girl, they wanted a sixth boy. My father viewed girls as being weak and he couldn't even think of having a daughter. They told me that they wished that they had killed me as soon as I was born or abandoned me in the woods. Sometimes I wish they had. It would have saved me a lot of misery. Anyway, I obviously don't remember much from when I was young but my brothers told me that the abuse started when I was 9 months old. My mother would either not feed me at all or feed me until I was sick. My father would put his cigarettes out on my skin and when I was in the bath, they would push my head under the water so that I couldn't breath. They would beat me and torture me, leave me for days in a dirty nappy and sometimes they wouldn't take me out of my cot for an entire week, they would just leave me there crying. The first thing I personally remember is being in the hallway of our house, playing with the shoes because I had no toys of my own. I remember my father coming towards me with a belt while my mother just laughed. They would beat me for no apparent reason and lock me outside or under the stairs. They'd say horrible things to me and torture me. Anything to make me suffer. I just remember being in agony all of the time, my body just ached with all of the beatings I was given. When I went to school, they would make me wear a long sleeved dress and old tights so that no one could see the marks. I was bullied constantly at school. I was called a witch because I acted strangely to them and I looked strange. I was out of place with them. I never went on any school trips or dances or other celebrations. Never took part in a play or sports day. Never joined any clubs or made any friends. Never got invited to parties or sleepovers. There was a board at the school I went to where everyone would advertise their parties and other things. They would always specifically say 'everyone is invited apart from the witch'. It really hurt my feelings and I think they knew that. It got worse when I got to secondary school. They would physically attack me there and the teachers were mean to me. I never had lunch at school, I would always go to the library like I said. The librarian was the only person who was remotely nice to me. Sometimes she would come and talk to me and ask me why I never had lunch. I would tell her some lie to throw her off even though I desperately wanted to tell someone what was happening to me. Prom is one of my vivid memories. I was desperate to go so I plucked up the courage to ask my mother. She and my father starved me and beat me for three days after that, just because I'd asked to go to prom. They told me that no one would want me there anyway and that I was ugly and worthless. They would repeat that over and over again to me. I've never been called beautiful or pretty to my face apart from when you said it to me. I've never felt wanted or loved and I don't think I ever will. I've never been married and I don't have any children even though I desperately want them. I've been treated badly all of my life and it doesn't even stop at childhood" She said, tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Indy asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Dovchenko happened. It all started when I first arrived at the KGB. I accidently bumped into him on my way to register and he slapped me across the face for not looking where I was going. He said he was sorry and I believed him. We sat together at lunch and we seemed to be becoming good friends. It turned nasty when we went on a mission together in the alps. He started getting a little... frisky and he was touching me. I told him to stop it and asked him what the hell he thought he was playing at. I told him I didn't want to because I was a virgin. He didn't listen. He pinned me to the bed and raped me. I remember every vile moment of it and it still haunts me today. I've never had consensual sex with anyone. Anyway, a couple of weeks later, I started to throw up. I got worried because he'd raped me so I went to the doctors. They confirmed that I was pregnant with his child. It made me sick but I was determined to keep the baby. It wasn't their fault. I told Dovchenko that I was pregnant and that was the worst mistake of my life. He threw me to the floor and punched me in the stomach as hard as he could again and again. He made sure that I miscarried. After that, he kept beating me and slapping me. Treating me like his slave. He would have sex with me whenever he wanted. You know what they say. When you hit them once, it's easier to hit them again. Everytime I got pregnant I would try to hide it from him but he would see me throwing up and he would know. Every single time he would punch me until I miscarried and every time it broke my heart. That was my child as much as his and I wanted to protect it from his violence but I couldn't. To be pregnant is a very intimate and cherished thing for a woman, to have it taken away from you is like taking a piece of your heart away. I must have miscarried about fourteen times because of him. It was hell. I think about those poor little babies every day. I'm so desperate to be a Mama but no one wants to be the Daddy. It upsets me a lot..." She cried. Her story had brought Indy to tears.

"Come here" He whispered, wiping her tears and holding her even closer than he already was. She let herself cry it out on his chest while he gently stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. He felt so guilty about what he'd said to her before. She was beautiful and precious to him. He wanted to protect her and the thought of all of those people being awful to her cut him like a knife.

"Please, never tell anyone" She whispered.

"I promise. I promise" He whispered.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Irina, I have to tell you this and I'm not just saying it, I mean it from the bottom of my heart and you should trust me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you have beautiful eyes, lips, hair, skin, teeth, eyebrows, cheekbones... everything. You are just as beautiful on the inside. You have shown me that you are really one of the warmest people on the planet. You don't deserve anything that those people have done to you, ANYTHING. And you must believe that" He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. She burst into tears again, but not because of sadness. He gently stroked her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say" She choked, smiling. He kissed her forehead gently, making her smile.

"One day Irina, you will find someone special and they will give you everything you have ever dreamed of. You will become a mother, I just know it" He smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Let's go back to sleep" He said. She nodded and lay back down. The next morning Indy woke up to find her sat in the same forest clearing she had been in the day before.

"Here again?" He asked. She jumped, startled.

"Oh, uh, yeah... I guess. Look, Indy, last night was... kind of embarrassing for me. I slipped I guess so can we just forget about it? Just forget everything I said and pretend you never heard it?" She asked.

"Of course" He said, sitting down next to her. He went to touch her shoulder gently but she inched away. He looked at her confused.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be enemies! We can't like each other! If we like each other it gets complicated! It's a lot easier if we just do what we used to, call each other hurtful names and things like that. No more keeping me warm at night, no more little kisses and no more little pep talks between us. No emotion involved okay?" She said.

"But I don't like calling you hurtful names! You're really a nice per-" She cut him off.

"No, I'm not. I'm a horrible person" She said.

"No you aren't" He said.

"Yes I am!" She snapped.

"If you say so but Irina, if I don't keep you warm at night then you'll catch hypothermia or pheumonia. It's too cold" He said. She looked at him.

"I might consider you keeping me warm but no emotion is to be involved in it. It is just to stop me from dying. Understood?" She said. He nodded, getting up. He started to walk away but he turned.

"You know, I meant everything I said last night. Please don't forget that" He said. Then he walked off. She opened her mouth to speak but decided not to and looked down. She felt kind of bad for leaving him cold like that but... she just couldn't go down that road. It would be strange. They were meant to hate each other. She was a communist, he was a capitalist. She was a Russian, he was an America. She was attacking America, he was defending America. All of these clashes and differing of views would just make things difficult for them both. Later on, she went back over to their little 'camp'. Indy was sat there staring at the sky. She sat next to him.

"Irina, if you want, we can try to be just friends and see how that works. Call it a truce?" He asked. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes slightly. She thought about it. Maybe that could work for now, they could always go back if it didn't. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll take up that offer" She said.

"Good, now do some cloud spotting with me" He smiled.

"What? What the hell is that?" She asked.

"Well, you look up at the clouds and you see if you can find pictures in them" He said. She looked at him strangely but lay down with him and looked up at the sky.

"See, look, you can see a dog in that cloud" He said. She squinted her eyes and looked at it.

"Oh yes! But I think it looks more like a cat" She said.

"What kind of cat have you been looking at recently? It looks nothing like a cat" He said.

"Look! You can see it's whiskers!" She said. He shook his head and sighed. It was getting hot so she decided to take her gimnasterka off. As she removed it Indy caught sight of her back. He noticed loads of faded marks. Cuts, burns and scratches. He gasped. She followed his eyes.

"Irina, is that what they did to you?" He whispered.

"I just want to forget about it, do some more cloud spotting yes?" She said. He nodded. They lay back down and continued with their little game. That night Irina let Indy keep her warm again. He lay down with her but this time she moved so that her back was against his chest. She snuggled in contentedly and then let him wrap his arms around her. He enjoyed snuggling into her back but he missed stroking her to sleep.

"Irina?" He asked. She breathed in loudly.

"Yes?" She murmured.

"Am I allowed to... stroke you to sleep?" He asked. She sighed.

"Go on then" She said. He smiled and started to move his fingers in gentle circles on her stomach, nuzzling into the back of her neck. He used his other hand to stroke the front of her neck and her throat. She seemed to be reluctantly enjoying it because she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. He felt her heart start to beat slower and her breathing become deeper as she fell asleep. When he knew she was definitely asleep he pressed a slow and gentle kiss to the back of her neck before falling asleep himself.

The next morning when he woke up Irina was still asleep. She was led on her side facing him, curled up in a foetal position. He guessed that she felt safe in that position. He thought it was sweet how she was curled up like she would have been inside her mothers womb. That would have been the only place that she experienced the love of her mother and father because they didn't know that she was a girl then. He imagined her mother curled up by the fire gently rubbing her bump, eating healthy foods and talking to her in a cooey voice, nurturing her and making her healthy. His thoughts wandered to what she might have looked like as a baby. He imagined her with little toes and fingers, wearing little babygrows and sleeping in a cot. It made him smile. She stirred suddenly, breathing in and stretching slightly. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Morning" He smiled.

"Morning" She said. They looked at the warm blue ocean.

"Fancy a morning dip?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What are we going to swim in?" She asked.

"Our underwear!" He laughed.

"I will if you will" She said.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked.

"Maybe I am, are you going to accept it?" She asked.

"Deal!" He said. Indy stripped down to his boxers while Irina stripped down to her bra and knickers. Then they both went into the water at once.

"Wow! It's actually a lot warmer than I thought it would be" Irina said.

"It sure is" He grinned, splashing her a little. She squealed a little and then looked him dead in the eye. She was fighting a childish giggle before splashing him back. They carried on splashing each other, swimming further out to sea.

"You can swim okay right?" Indy asked.

"Are you kidding? I can swim like a mermaid, you?" She grinned.

"Like a fish" He grinned.

"What a fish with no fins?" She laughed.

"Oh you are going to pay for that one!" He laughed, swimming after her. She squealed and swimmed away from him. He chased her around the ocean until he managed to catch up with her. He picked her up and started to tickle her. She giggled.

"Stop!" She cried.

"That's what you get!" He laughed, stopping. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, her skin glistening with the water. She looked back at him, gently stroking his hair. Then they started to lean towards each other, their lips inching closer and closer until they were barely touching. Then he held her tight and kissed her passionately on the lips. He switched between her top and bottom lip, wanting to give her the best kiss he'd ever given anybody. She kissed back just as passionately.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have... done that" She said.

"Who says?" He asked.

"We're meant to be enemies Indy, you're supposed to hate me not love me" She whispered.

"But I do love you, nothing can change that, no differing views, nationalities, beliefs or politics are going to change that. We can't run away from it and no one can stop it. Love conquers all. Who says that I'm supposed to hate you? There's no law, belief or bible testament that says that" He whispered, stroking her cheek. She looked at him before nodding. He kissed her again before planting small sweet kisses on her neck.

"You are beautiful Irina Spalko, on the inside and the outside. You may not realise it and nor will some others but I do and that is the important thing. I have seen into your heart and soul and seen so many amazing possibilities and stories in there. You are a one of a kind and I love you, no matter what" He whispered. She sniffed.

"Thank you" She smiled. Then they walked back to shore, Irina still in his warm embrace.


End file.
